


Dandy Master

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 18th century, Anal Sex, Arthur in a Corset, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bottoming from the Top, Confused Merlin, Dandy Wear, Established Relationship, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Makeup Sex, mentions of Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's jealously leads him to the century's most fanciful fashion trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandy Master

**Author's Note:**

> God. Okay. I read Violette_Royal's "The Notorious Highwayman and the Theft of the Pink Pearl" and I could NOT get that corset out of my head. Seriously. Go read it. It's amazing. Anyway, I got super into the idea of Arthur dressing up as a dandy and yeah, this happened. Hope you enjoy! Huuuge thank you to Eternal Fangirl for beta'ing! Feedback is always welcome and if I messed something up please tell me!

Merlin strolled into Arthur’s room, looking forward to their night. He hadn’t seen him all day due to an outing with Uther and he was ready to undress his master. He made his way up behind Arthur to feel down the curve of his back, lovingly as always, but stopped short of what he encountered. A stiff, hardened contraption.

Now, Merlin knew his master could be vain but this?

“Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you… Are you wearing a corset?”

A pause... and Arthur coughed, turning around to look at Merlin. Silence.

“Arthur, why are you wearing a corset?”

Defiantly, Arthur lifted his chin, waiting for Merlin to untie his cravat. Instead, Merlin stared at the new garments he was wearing. Arthur sighed and started working at the elaborately knotted cravat himself. “I don’t expect a valet to understand the intricacies of modern shapewear.”

Merlin stayed silent, eyebrows raised in question. He was hoping Arthur would understand he was waiting for a better and more plausible explanation than that.

Instead, Arthur ignored Merlin and went on to remove his own clothes. But that was Merlin’s job. Merlin stared curiously as Arthur awkwardly attempted to extricate himself from his many layers.

Arthur had dressed himself just this morning because Merlin had been called out to attend to a guest by Uther. So Arthur was bound to know how to remove it, but it still proved a challenge. Merlin moved in to help, only to find something else.

“Are you wearing padded breeches?” Merlin eyed his calves and hips. “Arthur please, what is going on?”

“Haven’t you heard, Merlin, it’s all the fashion these days; padded breeches, corsets, _fuck_ knotted cravats!” Arthur nearly shouted. “God, these are terrible!” He pulled at the laces of the tight breeches and tugged them off, almost falling to the floor in his one-legged hop to remove it without sitting.

“Why are you wearing them then?” Merlin pleaded. “You aren’t a dandy, Arthur, you have status!” He was so confused but he couldn’t hide the giggle at the base of his throat at the sight of Arthur Pendragon undressing, unaided.

Pink as the angry mark around his neck from pulling off his cravat, Arthur glared back at Merlin. “Isn’t it enticing? Aren’t you attracted by my slim waist and bulging-... calves? Or did I not go slim enough?” He griped.

Merlin stared, dumbfounded. “What are you going on about? Did you do this for me? Arthur, you look ridiculous. Why would I find any of this attractive?” Merlin moved forward, taking Arthur’s face between his hand. “You were perfect before all this too.”

Arthur avoided Merlin’s eyes. “You seemed fairly… besotted at last night’s ball…”

Honestly, the amount of confusion Merlin was feeling tonight was ridiculous. “What?”

“Nothing.” Arthur turned away quickly and made to remove the corset bindings. Merlin sighed and moved closer.

“Arthur.” He sighed and gently removed Arthur’s hands to began undoing the laces. Slowly, Arthur exhaled as the pressure loosened and he could finally breathe.

Merlin’s fingers touched lightly at the skin between the laces as the edges revealed the valley of Arthur’s smooth back. Arthur gasped and bowed forward, waiting for Merlin to finish.

Once the corset was loose enough, Merlin ran his fingers over Arthur’s back, letting the contraption fall to the floor. He leaned forward and kissed at Arthur’s neck, making the man shiver.

“What were you thinking?” He asked, leading a line of wet kisses from Arthur’s neck to his shoulders and back.

“Ah,” Arthur moaned, “you-... You called me fat.” Merlin pulled back.

“What? No-I never called you fat!”

Arthur turned, naked from the waist up and placed his hands on his hips. “You said I’ll need a new set of breeches if I keep wolfing down my pudding the way I do. Which, I don’t wolf down anything. I don’t know why you said that. I definitely don’t wolf. I just don’t.”

“Arthur, I was joking.” Merlin couldn’t help the grin that attacked his face. “You’re not fat.” He reached forward and ran his hands along Arthur’s sides and over his abdomen.

Sure, Arthur wasn’t exactly lean nor slim. His torso could be described as a ‘barrel’ if one wanted to get down to it. He had a wide chest and waist with narrow hips and that was perfectly fine. If he indulged too much, yes, he’d end with less definition in his abs, but he always worked that out on his secret nights out boxing with lower classmen.

Arthur’s breath hitched when Merlin’s long, thin fingers grazed his nipple in their exploration. “You-You seemed to like… Gwaine’s physique at the ball.”

Merlin stopped, one hand on Arthur’s left pectoral and the other at his hip. “Gwaine? That pompous dandy, Gwaine?”

Arthur shook his head “Nothing-Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

“You’re jealous of Gwaine.”

“No! Of course not!”

“You are! Oh my, lord, you prat. You are so jealous of him.”

“Of what?! His chiseled jaw, long wavy hair, that fucking arse of his? God, why is he so pretty?! And why were you flirting with him at th-”

“Arthur!” Merlin interrupted, ignoring Arthur’s angry compliments. “Your father asked me to serve him while he was visiting. I had to converse with him. It’s not like I _wanted_ to.” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s face again. “You’re such a cabbage head, Arthur. You know I only love you.” He pressed himself closer and lowered his hands to Arthur’s arse. “All of you.” And he placed a kiss at the tip of his nose.

Arthur growled and pressed forward with a hard kiss. Merlin hummed into Arthur’s mouth and opened up, letting their tongues battle out the rest of their argument.

When Arthur pulled back he lead Merlin to his bed and pushed him down. “Remind me who you love.”

“God, Arthur, it’s only ever been you.” Merlin reached up and pulled him down for another kiss while Arthur worked at removing Merlin’s trousers.

Once he and Merlin was undressed, Arthur reached under the bed for his vial of oil and coated his fingers. Merlin sat back and stroked himself watching Arthur reach behind and prepare for his intrusion.

Merlin almost wanted to protest. He could let Arthur take him instead; to lay under him and be receiving of his attention but he knew Arthur enjoyed being taken. He loved being on top and taking the pleasure at his own pace. He couldn’t deny him that if he wanted.

Arthur straddled Merlin and lowered himself slowly. Merlin’s hands roamed over Arthur’s stomach, tracing the fading red lines the corset had left behind. When Arthur was seated, he leaned forward and mouthed at Merlin’s jaw, beginning his slow pace.

Merlin gasped and met Arthur’s rocking with light thrusts, determined to make this night last.

~~~

Arthur collapsed against the headboard of his bed, having spent for the fourth time. He reached for Merlin’s hand and twined their fingers while he rode out Merlin’s final orgasm.

Merlin curled against Arthur’s back, kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He vowed to burn the wretched dandy gear at first light and to pull his comments on Arthur’s eating habits back a bit, which earned him an elbow to the ribs.

“You know I love you just as you are.”

And the two drifted off happily to sleep as the first beams of light creeped its way through the drapery.


End file.
